


Move on, Please

by Arkham_Cat



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkham_Cat/pseuds/Arkham_Cat
Summary: “No, Klaus you have to move on, you can’t -““I don’t want to move on!!” Klaus shouted, hitting the bed he was sat on with as much force as possible.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Move on, Please

**Author's Note:**

> https://linktr.ee/kayceelain  
> Follow me on the things!

Klaus curled around the old shirt wrapped tightly in his hands.   
It was an off grey, band shirt. At one point it belonged to his now deceased brother, Ben.   
—-  
Years had passed since his brother had died, yet the pain still ached fresh in the man's heart. Only fueled further by the presence of his brothers Ghost. 

Despite loving the fact that he could still communicate with Ben, Klaus inwardly hated seeing his brother’s ghost form almost every day.

The drugs and alcohol helped to block out his powers, but Ben seemed to always slip through the cracks. Especially when Klaus needed him most.  
He’d always known when to be there, even in life and now in death. 

In life the two siblings had been close, very close.  
Much like Luther and Alison they had a bond stronger and more intimate than most normal siblings would have. 

They shared everything, told each other everything, and even experienced many firsts with one another. 

Klaus had loved Ben with his entire being, and that love only grew as they did.

The necromancer was certain his brother felt the same.  
Yet fate had other plans for them.  
Ripping away the one good thing shared between the two siblings.

Fate killed Ben and therefore killed any chance Klaus had at true happiness.  
—-  
Tears leaked from green eyes as emotions and feelings washed over the Medium. 

He missed Ben.

“Klaus?…” 

Just like that the Ghost was at his side, just by a single thought.  
Conjuring anyone else took full concentration from the brunette, but to call for Ben was as simple as a passing thought. 

Klaus hid in the pillows and blanket of his bed, tugging his brother's shirt deeper into the covers so his ghost wouldn’t see.   
“Klaus, what’s wrong?” Ben’s voice was laced with worry and care as he moved closer. 

The apparition sat down on his brother's bed even though the bed didn’t move an inch, the brunette knew he was there, could feel him closer. 

“I know you know I’m here. Please, Klaus.” The ghost begged.  
“...I miss you.” Was all the answer Ben received, Green eyes flickering up to meet the Ghost’s.

“I’m right here.” 

Klaus huffed softly, shifting on the bed to better see his brother, the shirt in his hands peeking out from the blanket.  
“Not like you used to be…” 

Ben nodded, frown matching his upset brother’s.   
“I didn’t mean to leave you, to leave any of you.”

A sniffle followed by a string of hiccups came from Klaus, before a whispered, “I know”. 

“I’m sorry I left, Klaus.” Urged the Ghost.

“I’m sorry too…” As The brunette sat up Ben’s shirt fell into his lap drawing the attention of Ben’s eyes.

“Klaus…”

“Please.. please don’t say it.” Begged the brunette, his voice cracking with desperation.

“No, Klaus you have to move on, you can’t -“

“I don’t want to move on!!” Klaus shouted, hitting the bed he was sat on with as much force as possible. 

The shout had startled Ben into silence, his gaze locked with his brothers watering brown eyes.

The air grew thick as the two looked at one another. 

Slowly, Ben reached up to touch his brother's cheek. 

Expecting the hand to pass through him, Klaus shut his eyes, desperate to not be met with the disappointment of what he couldn’t have. 

To his surprise however, a shockingly warm hand cupped his cheek, electing a startled gasp from the flamboyant man, his eyes blowing open.

Both Ben and Klaus wore matching wide eyed expressions.

“You… when?” Klaus started but couldn’t finish, his hands moving to grasp onto Ben's jacket, the leather feeling warm and real in his hands.

“I… I dunno, I just. I really wanted to touch you.” Sheepishness coated the Ghosts' voice as well as the remaining shock.

A strangled chuckle broke from Klaus’s throat as the grip on Ben’s jacket tightened.  
Ben met the brunette’s eyes, his hand still holding his brother’s cheek gently.

“I can touch you.” Mumbled the ghost as he looked over his brother, who nodded with a broken smile forming over his lips. Tears spilled over brown eyes.  
“You can.” Klaus answered, his voice cracking with emotion.

“I… I really wanna kiss you now.” Ben’s ghost form flushed at his own boldness. “If.. if that’s okay with you.”

Klaus didn’t say anything in response, surging forward to lock his lips with that of his brother’s. Despite being a ghost, Ben’s entire being was warm, alive.

He felt alive both to Klaus’s touch and to Ben as he kissed his brother.

When they broke apart, both were smiling, gripping onto each other like it would all end if they stopped touching.

“I don’t care how, I don’t care what I have to do. I’m gonna make sure we can keep doing this. Okay?” Klaus promised, locking eyes with his brother, both his tattooed hands gripping the Ghost’s face tight. 

Ben nodded, his own hands holding onto his brother’s arms.  
“We’ll make it last. We’ll make us last.”

Klaus nodded frantically, tears slipping from his eyes once more.  
“We’ll make us last.” He answered, voice cracking with emotion once more.

That night they spent simply wrapped up in each other’s arms.  
Their hands roamed one another but there was nothing sexual about it.  
It was only to reassure themselves that what they were feeling was indeed real

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading ~


End file.
